Do you Love Me?
by FashionStyle02
Summary: Brandon has a surprise for Stella. But Stella has a question for Brandon.
1. The Question?

Do You Love Me?

Stella's POV

It was a sunny day on Solaria. Well it's sunny everyday on Solaria. Stella was meeting Brandon in the royal gardens. He said he had a surprise for her. They were dating for 3 years and still going strong.

Stella was sitting on a royal bench in the royal gardens. Then someone behind her covered her eyes and said "SURPRISE".

"Brandon", I said excitingly.

"Yes Sunshine it's me", Brandon said.

Stella turned and saw Brandon with a rose in his hand.

"Brandon I missed you so much", I said as I hugged Brandon tightly.

"Stella I missed you too, but come on I have a surprise for", Brandon said as he offered his hand to me. Which I gladly accepted.

Brandon's POV

Stella took my hand and I led her to my wind rider.

"Stella come on. Here's a helmet", I said as I handed her a orange helmet her favorite color.

"Where are we going", she asked as she put on her helmet.

"It's a surprise Stella. Just wait a while", I replied.

We got on my wind rider and went off. Abut 10 minutes later we got to a cabin.

Stella's POV

We got to this cabin. But ,there's a question on my mind that I want to ask him. As I took off my helmet I asked Brandon my question.

"Brandon. Do you love me"? I asked quietly.

I looked at Brandon and he was shocked, before he spoke.

"Of course I love you Sunshine. Why would you ask that"? Brandon asked in concern.

"Its just you never showed me that you loved me, but except for a kiss. Plus, I only thought you like me because I'm the Princess of Solaria. That's why guys only dated me because of my title", I let out.

"Stella, I don't care if your royalty. I love you for being you, your personality. That you care for everyone. I love you for you", Brandon said with truth in his voice.

"But you don't show it. You don't go to the next level", I said, but the last part in a whisper.

"Well Stella I brought you here for a surprise. How about I show you it first", he said calmly.

He opened the door and there was one king size bed and candles that lit up the room, and rose petals on the bed.

I was shocked. I was speechless. We were really going to do it.

"Sknookums this is so beautilful. Are we really going to the next level", I asked.

"Only if you want to Sunshine", he said.

"I wan to Brandon", I said.

"Okay", he said before pulling me into a kiss.

No POV

Brandon picked up Stella, and Stella wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss got more deep. Brandon carried Stella to the bed and put Stella down gently, and started kissing her neck. While he was doing that Stella was moaning.

Stella was moaning while Brandon was leaving kisses and hickeys' on her neck. Brandon was making his way down to her top. When he got there he stopped. He asked Stella for permission to take her top off which she said yes to. He took her top off, and she was wearing a pink and black lace bra. After that he took her shorts off. She was wearing an matching pink and black lace underwear. Brandon stared at her perfect and sexy body.


	2. Their love for each other

Chapter 2

 **I won't to apologize that I haven't update. I been busy with school going on. I'll try to update more often. If you want to work on stories together PM me.**

Stella's POV

Brandon took my clothes so I was only left in a bra and underwear. I was starting to think it was unfair that he was still dressed. So I tugged on his shirt. He got what I meant and pulled off his shirt. When he did that he stated kissing my breasts and he was licking them too. After he kissed and licked my breasts he blowed on them. So I moaned. He kept going lower and lower. Until he got to my underwear. He looked up at me and he smirked. The smirked that I love. He took off my underwear. I spread out my legs. Then he started kissing my pussy. I was moaning so much. After he was done he put his finger. I moaned in pleasure. Then he added another finger, then one more. I was moaning like crazy. I was about to cum.

"Brandon I'm about to cum", I screamed.

Then right after I said that I did. My juices were out.

Brandon's POV

Stella just cumed. Her juices were around my fingers. I took my fingers. They were covered in her juices. I licked the juices.

While I wasn't paying attention she flipped me. She was on top of me and I was on the bottom now. She used her nail to trace my 6-pack. It felt good. The pulled me into a kiss. I licked her bottom lip was an entrance. She opened her mouth. Our tongues were playing with each other. Then I explored her whole mouth. She pulled away and smirked. She unbuckled my belt and pulled down my jeans and pulled my boxers too. She started to play with my balls.

"Oh, Umm. Stellaaaa. Come on Stella more please. Keep going", I moaned.

She gave me one hell of a blow job. Now that we both are naked I flipped her.

Stella's POV

Brandon flipped me, now I'm on the bottom. He made sure he put on a condom. He spread my legs out, and positioned himself at my entrance. But before he went inside of me he got up. I was confused why did he do that.

"Brandon what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't relpy. Instead he went to his pants and pulled something out of the pocket. I couldn't see what it was. He came right up to me.

"Stella we been together for a long time. I don't want to let you go. I love you with all my heart. You are the most important thing and person in my life. Nothing and no one can replace," Brandon said.

I was on the verge of tears. He is so sweet I don't know how I deserve a guy like him. But when I looked back at him he was on one knee. I gasped.

"Sunshine you are the love of my life. I want you to be mine forever. My life is empty without you. You made me a better person. You are always there for me. I can never imagine a life without you. I don't want you. I need you. So Sunshine would you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me Princess Stella of Solaria?" Brandon asked.

"YES. YES. YES. I will marry you Brandon. I love you too," I screamed.

Brandon put the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. He was officially my fiancé. I love him to death. He got up and pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my head in his shoulder. I heard him say "I love you Sunshine". I looked at him and said "I love you too" he pulled me back into a kiss. I kissed him with all the passion I had. I pulled back and looked at the ring. It was a diamond but the colors were orange and yellow. Solaria's colors. I looked at Brandon and smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"What for?" Brandon asked looking confused.

"For being there when I need you. Like when things were going bad with my parents. You were there for me. You never left my side. You comforted me when I was crying. Thank you believing in me. Thank you for loving me. For putting up with me. Even when I can be a pain. For caring for me. Plus I love how you chose Solaria's colors for the ring," I said.

"Your welcome. Look closer at the ring," he said.

I looked closer. The band of the ring said "Sunshine". Its was the nickname he gave me. I was so happy. I looked up at him and hugged him tightly as possible.

"I love it and I love you," I said to him. I was about to start to cry.

Brandon lifted up my chin so I was looking at. He wiped my tears away.

"I love you Sunshine," he said.

"I love you too Sknookums," I said.

Brandon's POV

I crashed my lips on to Stella's. I went down to her neck. She pulled back and went to the bed. I smirked and went to the bed. I got on top of her and kissed her on the lips. Then to her neck, then her stomach, then each side of her inner leg. Then I kissed and licked her pussy. I pulled back and looked at her.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Stella.

"I want you inside of me Brandon," she said.

I spread out her legs and placed my cock in front of her pussy. I slowly put myself in her. I placed my whole thing inside of her so she can get used to me. She looked at me and gave me the ok of moving. I began thrusting back and forth. Stella was moaning like crazy. She was getting tight.

"FUCK. Brandon harder. FUCK ME," Stella screamed.

Now I was going harder and faster. I was about to cum.

"Stella I'm about to cum," I said.

"I'm about to cum too," I heard her say.

I kept going harder. Until I cumed. Stella cumed. Stella turned herself and her ass was in my face.

"Fuck me," Stella said.

I placed my cock in her ass. I began thrusting in her. I heard her moaning. I went faster and faster. I was about to cum. When I said that I did. I lied next to Stella. I could tell she is tried. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest. She cuddled up next to me. I buried my head in her shoulder.

"I love you Sunshine with all my heart," I said to her.

"I love you too Sknookums with all my heart," Stella said.

No POV

Stella and Brandon went to sleep next to each other. They loved each other so much. They were soul mates. Nothing can separate them.

 **I'm done but if you want a chapter for the wedding and the reactions of their friends. Plus their parents. Just review if you want one. If you want to work on some stories with me just PM me. See ya.**


End file.
